angel love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: angel x vampire bxe bella has been assigned the job to ask Carlisle to be an angel, and she meets the rest of the cullens. bella's mom is not renee angels do not have halos
1. Angel Intro

You have heard of vampires and werewolves, and other monsters. Do you know of the peace givers of the planet? You probably haven't. They hide themselves better than most do. They are angels. They are hidden better than most, because they can pretend to be birds if they're high enough. They can also hide their wings, if they're on land. The reason they exist is to keep peace. Some were born angels, while others were really nice, so they were asked if they want to be angels. They could refuse or accept. Humans could be changed into a angel, and so can vampires. Any creature could become one. There are princesses, princes, kings, and queens too. All angels live for thousands of years, during that time they grow up like humans do. Angels also study information about humans, and other creatures, except animals. They live in houses, and need sleep, even if they were vampires. They also have a wide range of wing colors. Their wings also can tell you how old they are, depending on their size. The bigger the wings are the older they are. They grow at the same rate as humans, but live longer. The ones that look old have lived thousands of years. The newest wing color is bronze. The bronze wing color belongs to Bella. She was originally human. Her mother was a vampire. Her mother has long brown hair, and gold eyes. She also has pale skin, and black wings. Bella has the same hair, but brown eyes. She has pale skin, and bronze wings. They both lived poor as humans. Life was tough for them. Bella's brother died very young. Bella's father also died. Bella was the only one her mom had left. Bella's mom was asked to be an angel. She begged for Bella to be an angel too. Of course Bella was not perfect. If she was not nice she would lose her wings for a few days through a week at a time. Bella adored her wings. She loved flying, though she could get in trouble if humans or any other creature sees her, because the only time your supposed to see an angel is if they give you a warning if you've been to bad or if they ask you to be an angel. If they ask you to be an angel, it is usually the king and his eldest child. The queen could tell you, but she is dead right now. The eldest daughter will rule when her father dies. The king had no sons. He had a lot of daughters though. The oldest daughter has red hair, and wings. Another princess has black hair and wings.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella was nervous. The king was sick, but none of his daughters would leave him alone. So Bella was given their job to go talk to someone about becoming an angel. It was nerve wracking. The person just happened to be Carlisle Cullen. Bella was used to minor common jobs like convincing people to be better people as in being nice, because the world has too many criminals.

Bella spread her bronze wings out wide as she prepared herself to descend. Once she neared the place she would meet Carlisle she landed on a rock. She could feel the heat on the rock on the bottom of her bronze sandals that have heels. She was wearing a short bronze Greek styled dress.

"I haven't seen you before." Carlisle said to Bella.

"You haven't seen me, because I'm not part of the royal family. The king is sick, and the princesses won't leave his side. So they gave the job to me." Bella said.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan. They probably gave me the job, because I understand vampire angels more. Either that or the fact that I'm close to them, and they trust me."

"How come you understand more about vampire angels?" Carlisle asked.

"My mom is a vampire angel. It is like being human, except you have wings, and live for thousands of years." Bella said.

"The answer is still no." Carlisle answered.

"My mom was chose to be an angel, but I wasn't. She wouldn't unless I became one too. I was the only one she had left. My brother and father had already died. So your whole family is allowed to become angels too." Bella stated.

"No." Carlisle still said.

"Okay. Goodbye." Bella said jumping on to the rock and flapping her bronze wings to fly away.

"Wait! Can angels have kids? And angels can be girls and boys?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Bella answered Rosalie, then Bella left.


End file.
